The Daughter Of SSA Prentiss
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Aimee Prentiss fourteen years old. She's the only daughter of SSA Emily Prentiss. With Emily away most of the time with the BAU, Aimee feels like she has no one. Aimee was always told to not make the same mistakes as her Mother. However, with Aimee craving for attention, will she listen? Aimee soon realises that she'll need the BAU sooner than what she thinks. Can she accept help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - All I own is Aimee Prentiss, her school friends and my storylines. Everything else belongs to CBS.**

 **A/N - This is the first Criminal Minds fanfic that I've ever written. Its about Emily having a fourteen year old daughter named Aimee. This is set during season 5/6, however I'll be doing flashbacks to when Aimee was a baby and all that. Aimee mainly spends time with her Gran and Garcia but she is a mother's girl. Aimee's father is still alive but he won't be in this fanfic until half way through. There'll be mentions of self-harm so I thought I'd warn you. I appreciate all reviews and love to know what you lovely people think. Without further ado, let's begin.**

The sun had just rose in Washington DC. Fourteen year old Aimee Elizabeth Prentiss had just woken in the bed she had at her Grandmother's. After having a brief shower, Aimee got dressed and she went downstairs. "Morning Gran," Aimee mumbled.

Elizabeth looked over at her granddaughter. "Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?" Elizabeth asked. Aimee shrugged.

"Okay I suppose."

Elizabeth realised Aimee was hiding something and she felt slightly sad that she couldn't talk to her. "Gran, do you know when Mom is coming home?" Aimee asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I don't I'm afraid. Why don't you call her before school?" Elizabeth suggested. Aimee agreed.

After Aimee had eaten her breakfast, she walked upstairs to call her Mom.

 _ **(Call Begins)**_

 **Emily - Prentiss?**

 **Aimee - Hi Mom, its me**

 **Emily - Aimee, are you okay sweetie?**

 **Aimee - Yeah, can you talk?**

 **Emily - Not really darling. I'll call you later?**

 **Aimee - O-Okay. Bye**

 _ **(End Call)**_

Aimee hung up and she wanted to cry. Part of her hated what her Mom did for a living. All she had ever wanted was a Mom and a Dad. Her Mom was always away with the BAU and she had never met her dad. Emily had a few boyfriends over the years but the relationship usually ended when Emily told them about her career.

Aimee walked downstairs. "I called Mom. She was too busy," Aimee mumbled. Elizabeth looked up and she felt bad.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

Aimee shrugged. "Its the price I pay for being the daughter of an FBI agent."

 **With Emily.**

When Aimee hung up, Emily could tell that there was something bothering her. "Prentiss, are you alright?" JJ asked. Emily looked up and smiled.

"Yeah I'm good, just Aimee," Emily replied. The team had all met Aimee and they had gotten on great with her.

"Is she okay?"

Emily sighed and looked at her friend. "Honestly, I don't know. She called me just and she sounded like she really wanted to talk but I couldn't talk," Emily admitted. JJ looked at Emily.

"If she needs you then I'm sure Hotch will let you go. She's more important then this case," JJ said. Emily shook her head.

"I'll call her later. I'll have a good old chat with her."

 **With Aimee.**

Aimee sat in school but she wasn't focusing. She didn't know why she had been feeling down lately. She had been able to handle her Mom being away most of the time so she wanted to know why this time was different. "Aimee, are you coming to Cheer practice tonight?" Aimee's best friend Madison asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No I don't feel up to it," Aimee mumbled. Madison smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'll text you later then. Let me know if you're okay," Madison said. Aimee nodded and she stood to walk home.

Instead of returning to her Gran's, she made her way to the apartment she lived in with her Mom. She wanted to feel close to her. When she got there, she locked the door and went straight to her Mom's room. She climbed into the bed and wrapped herself in the duvet.

 **With Elizabeth.**

Elizabeth was beginning to panic as Aimee hadn't returned from school yet. She didn't know weather to contact Emily or to contact the police and report her as missing. After speaking with Aimee's grandfather Neil, Elizabeth decided to call Emily first.

 _ **(Call Begins)**_

 **Emily - Prentiss.**

 **Elizabeth - Emily, its Mother.**

 **Emily - Mother. Is everything okay?**

 **Elizabeth - Not really. Aimee hasn't returned from school yet**

 **Emily - What do you mean? Hasn't returned.**

 **Elizabeth - She hasn't returned from school. She doesn't have cheerleading does she?**

 **Emily - No. Look, we're on our way back now.**

 **Elizabeth - I'll wait for you before I contact the police.**

 **Emily - Okay.**

 _ **(End Call)**_

Elizabeth hung up and she tried to dial Aimee's number but as she thought, it went straight to voicemail. She sighed and hoped that Aimee got in touch soon.

 **With Emily.**

The minute Emily ended the call with her Mother, she tried to contact Aimee. It went straight to voicemail.

 _This is Aimee, I'm not available right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can._

"Aimee, pick up sweetie. Let me know you're okay."

Emily hung up and she noticed she had the eyes of her team staring at her. "What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

Emily sighed. "Aimee hasn't returned from school. My mother is worrying," Emily said. Hotch looked over.

"What do you mean? Hasn't returned from school?"

Emily sighed. "She's usually back for a certain time unless she has cheer practice but she hasn't gone back today," Emily told him.

Hotch nodded and he contacted Garcia and asked her to try to trace Aimee's cellphone.

Eventually, the BAU arrived back in DC. Emily and the team went straight to Elizabeth's house. The minute they were there, Elizabeth came in. "Have you heard anything?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily shook her head. "No, how did she seem this morning?"

Elizabeth sighed. "She ate her breakfast. Went up to her bedroom and left for school," Elizabeth told them. Emily sighed.

"She didn't say anything at all? Not while you were eating?" Emily asked. Elizabeth sighed again.

"She asked when you were coming back. I think she has missed you."

Emily looked over at her team. "I think I know where she might be. I'll head there now and let you all know," Emily said.

"Where?" Elizabeth demanded. She wanted to know where her granddaughter was.

Emily rolled her eyes. "At my place. I'm highly sure that's where she'll be," Emily said. Elizabeth nodded.

 **With Aimee.**

Aimee had fallen asleep in her Mom's bed. She missed her Mom so badly. When she woke up, she heard someone opening the door. Immediatley, she felt scared. "Aimee?"

It was her Mom. Aimee got out of bed and she ran to her Mom. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

Aimee shrugged. "I wanted to be close to you. I missed you so much," Aimee mumbled. Emily held her close.

"You had everyone worried sweetie," Emily said. Aimee shrugged and she cuddled into Emily. "Grandma is going mad."

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to be here. At home where I feel safe," Aimee admitted. Emily held her close. "I really am sorry."

 _A Few Hours Later._

Aimee had gone to bed so Emily sat on the couch after telling everyone that Aimee was at home and she was safe. It was around 1am when Emily heard movement coming from Aimee's bedroom. Her FBI instincts kicking in, she quietly walked outside and listened carefully. When she heard something break, she threw the door open. "Mom?"

"Aimee, its 1am. Why are you awake?" Emily asked. Aimee shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep."

Aimee had climbed into bed with her Mom and she soon dropped off to sleep. Emily lay there watching her daughter sleep and she sighed. Aimee was the best thing she had. Soon after, Emily dropped off to sleep.

 **A/N - First chapter. Let me know your thoughts and any ideas you have. Sorry there wasn't much drama in this but I'll make up for that in the next update.**

 **R &R. It makes my day. Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ favourited/followed this story. I really do appreciate every review. There'll be a bit of drama in this update and also mentions of self-harm. I wanted to warn you. Without further ado, let's begin.**

Emily hadn't been able to fathom why Aimee went missing the other night. It wasn't like her at all. Aimee was always the good girl who did what she was told. Since the BAU had solved the previous case, the team had a few days off which Emily was going to use to find out why her daughter was so down.

It was only 6am and Emily hadn't slept. There was something bothering her but she couldn't work out what it was. Emily heard shuffling about so she walked to her bedroom to see Aimee out of bed. Lately, Aimee hadn't been able to sleep and she always wound up in bed with her Mom. Emily didn't mind but she knew there was a reason for it. "Sweetie, what are you doing awake?" Emily asked.

Aimee looked over at her Mom. "I couldn't sleep. Sorry," Aimee mumbled. Emily sighed and she walked over to her daughter.

"What's wrong honey? You've never been this way before," Emily said gently. She didn't want to risk upsetting Aimee anymore. "I'm your Mom sweetie, you can always talk to me."

Aimee shrugged. "I'm fine," Aimee said. Emily wasn't convinced. "Why don't you believe me when I say I'm fine?" Aimee asked. She was becoming stressed.

"Calm down sweetie I -"

Before Emily could finish speaking, Aimee ran. "Aimee!"

 **With Aimee.**

Aimee kept on running until she felt like she couldn't run anymore. She broke down crying. "Are you okay?"

Aimee looked up and she saw an elderly woman looking down at her. "F-fine," Aimee mumbled. The tears on her face were an obvious sign that she wasn't okay. "Do I know you?" Aimee asked.

The woman shook her head. "No but I see a young girl running, I'm bound to be curious."

Aimee nodded. "Well I'm fine so you can go," Aimee said. The woman walked away and Aimee saw the glass lying on the ground. She puck the glass up and dragged it across her arm. She watched as the blood oozed out.

 **With Emily.**

The minute Aimee had ran out the apartment, Emily got her shoes on and drove after her. She didn't know which way Aimee had gone as there was two directions. Left or right. Emily decided to follow her gut instinct and go left.

Emily drove until she reached the local park. She knew Aimee loved the park and it was most likely where she would run to. After getting out of her car, Emily started her search of the park.

Emily could just make out a small shape sitting on a bench and she hoped that it was her little girl. Practically running, Emily sighed in relief when she saw Aimee sitting there. "Aimee sweetie, don't ever run again. You had me so worried," Emily said. She looked down and saw the blood oozing out of Aimee's wrist. "No Aimee."

Emily lifted Aimee up and carried her to the car before she drove to the Emergency Department. Aimee was seen to right away and she had been taken into a room for an examination.

Emily sat outside waiting for news on Aimee. She remembered the day she met her little girl.

 **Flashback.**

 _An exhausted Emily Prentiss had just delivered her first child. A small baby girl weighing 7lbs 60z. Emily felt tired but when she had held her daughter for the first time, she felt the tiredness drain from her and she smiled. "Hi baby girl."_

 _Emily cradled her newborn daughter close, not wanting to let her go. Just as Emily had finished feeding her baby. Elizabeth walked in with her father. "Hello Mother."_

 _"Emily dear, let's see the baby then," Elizabeth said. Emily handed her daughter over to her mother. Elizabeth smiled. "She's adorable. Do you have a name?" Elizabeth asked._

 _Emily nodded. "Aimee Elizabeth Prentiss," Emily replied. Elizabeth smiled and handed Aimee over to Emily's father. "I'll make some calls, register her birth and set up a trust fund for her," Elizabeth said._

 _"Thanks."_

 _Elizabeth handed Aimee back to Emily and left. Emily looked down at her little sleeping baby and she smiled. "I'll never let anyone hurt you honey. I promise."_

 **End Flashback.**

Emily wiped a tear from her eye. She had failed in keeping that promise because Aimee was hurting and she didn't know why. The doctor who took Aimee came out. "How's my daughter?" Emily asked.

"Your daughter has lost a significant amount of blood. She needs a blood transplant. We're keeping her in overnight."

Emily sighed and nodded. She walked into Aimee's room and saw her daughter staring ahead. "Aimee, are you okay sweetie?" Emily asked. Emily got no reply from Aimee and it made her want to cry. "I'm here for when you want to talk."

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Aimee hadn't spoken for a few hours. Emily was growing more concerned now. Aimee had never gone so long without talking. It was taking its toll on Emily as she hated seeing her daughter like that. Emily had text JJ and Garcia as they were the ones who Aimee had opened up to the most. While Aimee got on with the male members of the team, she was closer to the women. Hotch was like a father to Aimee and Rossi a grandfather.

Elizabeth had turned up at the Hospital and demanded her granddaughter be moved to a private room. Of course, the staff had agreed and Aimee was taken to a private part of the Hospital. Still, Aimee didn't say a thing.

JJ and Garcia arrived at the Hospital and they were taken to Aimee's room. They walked in and immediatly, Garcia was at Aimee's bedside. "Oh sweet angel, what happened?" Garcia asked. She too, got no reply.

Both women looked at Emily. "She's not spoken since this morning," Emily informed them. JJ looked at Aimee.

"Are you gonna talk sweetie?"

No reply again. It seemed that Aimee had gone mute. There was only one thing Emily felt she could do - give her daughter a cognitive interview. That would hopefully find out what had happened to her. Emily didn't know if she wanted to do that.

 **A/N - What do you all think happened to Aimee while Emily was away?**

 **Who should Aimee confide in? JJ, Garcia, Emily or Hotch? Let me know who you think in a review.**

 **Also, let me know what you thought of this update. I'll reply to all reviews and if there's anything you'd like me to include then let me know.**

 **R &R ~ It makes my whole day'xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - This chapter is for everyone who has reviewed. I love all the reviews I get and I'll always respond to them - unless you have a guest account then I can't. I wish I could thank you all properly. This update isn't going to be very long.**

 **Let me know any ideas you have.**

Emily knew Aimee was hiding something. She was sure of it only she knew Aimee wouldn't say anything. The BAU had a case but it was in Washington so Aimee was able to go down to the BAU after school.

It was only 7am and Emily needed to get Aimee up. She walked into her bedroom. "Aimee sweetie, its time to wake up," Emily said.

Aimee rolled onto her back. "I don't want to," she mumbled. Emily sighed and pulled the duvet off of her.

"Come on sweetie. You've gotta go to school," Emily told her. Aimee shook her head. "You don't wanna go?"

Aimee shook her head. "Not really no," Aimee mumbled. Emily sighed and she nodded.

"You can have today off but you need to come to the BAU with me," Emily said. Aimee just nodded.

After Emily had given Aimee some breakfast, they drove to the BAU. Aimee still hadn't said more than ten words since her trip to the ER. Emily had tried to find out but Aimee had clammed up.

Arriving at the BAU, Aimee went straight to her Mom's desk. Emily went to speak to Hotch. JJ saw Aimee sitting alone at the desk. "Hey honey."

Aimee said nothing. JJ knew what Emily had meant when she said Aimee had gone mute. She never spoke. "Sweetie, what happened?" JJ asked. She hoped she would be able to help the fourteen year old girl.

"No-nothing."

JJ sighed. "Aimee, I know something bad has happened and you know you can tell me," JJ softly said. Aimee ignored her still. "I'm here for you sweetie. If you feel like you can't talk to your mom, then I'm here."

JJ walked off and Aimee cried. She needed it gone.

 **With Emily.**

JJ walked over to Emily and Garcia. "I tried to speak with her but she wouldn't listen. You were right Em," JJ Said.

Emily sighed. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of her team. "Maybe take her to the doctor," Garcia suggested.

Emily shook her head. "She won't want to go. She hates going to the doctor. I hate going to the doctor," Emily said. JJ and Garcia both laughed. Emily was stubborn and Aimee had inheritied that from her Mother.

Emily didn't know what else she could do. She needed her bubbly daughter back.

 **With Aimee.**

Aimee hated being the way she was with her Mom's team but she needed to push them all away. She had to. If she did that then maybe she could get it gone. "I wish I wasn't like this," she mumbled.

Aimee saw her Mom and the rests of the BAU team talking and immediatley thought the worst. "No, no don't talk about me. I'm sorry," Aimee said. She didn't know she was talking out loud. "DON'T TALK ABOUT ME!" Aimee screamed.

Suddenly, everyone looked at her. JJ, Emily and Hotch came over. "Aimee?"

"GO AWAY! YOU'RE ALL TALKING ABOUT ME!"

Emily had never seen Aimee be like this before. "Sweetie, we're not talking about you," Emily softly said. Aimee rolled her eyes.

"You're lying! I'm sorry I'm like this!" Aimee mumbled. Emily was concerned now. She needed to know what was wrong with Aimee. "Just go away and leave me alone."

Emily shook her head. "I'm not going to do that honey. I'm your Mom and I care about you," Emily said. Aimee rolled her eyes again.

"Please."

 **With Hotch**

Hotch saw Aimee breaking down and he knew JJ and himself needed to speak with her. "JJ, let's get Aimee into the office. We'll talk to her," Hotch said. JJ nodded and she walked over to Aimee.

"Honey, Aaron and I, we want to show you something and we were hoping you could talk to us," JJ said softly. Aimee nodded. She followed JJ over to Hotch's office.

Hotch had closed his office door and sat opposite Aimee and JJ. "Sweetie, we need you to talk to us and tell us what's happening," JJ said.

Aimee felt scared. She tried to leave the office but it was locked. "Please, let me leave," she mumbled.

Hotch shook his head. "There's something bothering you and you need to tell us," Hotch told her.

Aimee sat down. "Its her fault," Aimee mumbled. Hotch and JJ were confused.

"Who's her Aimee? What's her fault?" JJ asked. Aimee started shaking. She looked away from JJ.

"My mom."

Both Hotch and JJ were confused. "What's your Mom done?"

Aimee was crying. "She isn't there for me," Aimee mumbled. JJ held Aimee close. "No one's there for me."

JJ was trying not to cry. "We're all here for you honey," JJ said. She felt bad that Aimee thought she had no one.

Suddenly, Aimee pushed JJ away from her. "I NEED IT GONE!" She screamed. Hotch had barely spoken apart from the once.

"Need what gone Aimee?" He asked. Aimee looked away from them both.

"It has to be gone!" Aimee yelled. She didn't know who she was yelling at. All she knew was that she was yelling.

Hotch was getting more concerned now. "Aimee, tell us. What do you need gone?" He asked. This time it was more forceful. Aimee turned back to him with tears streaming. "What do you need gone?" He asked for a third time.

"The baby..."

 **A/N - Sorry for the cliffhanger. I felt like it was best to end the chapter this way so to keep the suspense. Hehe.**

 **So, Aimee needs 'the baby' gone.**

 **Let me know if there's any ideas you have.**

 **Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

 **R &R - Makes My Whole Day'xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

 **A/N - Well, this has been a long time coming. Hehe, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic so far. I appreciate all reviews and especially ones which make me giggle. Hehe! This update is for all you lovely people. Happy New Year!**

 _Previously._

 _Hotch was getting more concerned now. "Aimee, tell us. What do you need gone?" He asked. This time it was more forceful. Aimee turned back to him with tears streaming. "What do you need gone?" He asked for a third time._

 _"The baby..."_

 _Now._

The atmosphere was tense. Neither JJ or Hotch knew what to say. They were both shocked. JJ finally plucked up the courage to speak. "Aimee, what baby?"

Aimee wanted to get out of there. She had said too much. "Please, let me go," she pleaded. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "Please! I need to go!" Aimee screamed.

JJ walked over to Aimee. "What baby Aimee?" She asked again. She wasn't giving up. "Talk to us sweetie."

Aimee sat against the door and she cried. "It was one time. I wanted to do it. I wanted to feel included. It made me feel special for a little while," Aimee admitted.

Hotch hadn't been able to speak but finally he did. "So you're pregnant?" He asked. Aimee just nodded. "Who was the guy?"

Aimee shrugged. "I-I don't remember. I think he was a teaching assistant at my school," Aimee mumbled. Hotch looked at her. "Please don't look at me like that."

 **With JJ.**

JJ was unable to believe that the sweet fourteen year old girl that everyone adored was pregnant. She knew Emily needed to know about it. JJ went to look for her. Eventually, JJ came across her. "Em, can we talk?" JJ asked.

"Did you find out what was wrong with Aimee?" Emily asked.

JJ didn't know how she was going to tell Emily her fourteen year old daughter was pregnant. "Yeah, its best we talk in private," JJ said. Emily frowned but she followed JJ to the bathrooms.

After making sure they were alone, JJ spoke. "You're not going to like this but you need to know," JJ began.

Emily was confused. She only wanted to know what was wrong with Aimee. "JJ, tell me."

JJ took a deep breath and looked at Emily. "Aimee's pregnant."

Emily felt the colour drain from her face. She couldn't believe what she had heard. "She told you that?" Emily asked. JJ nodded. Emily didn't know what to say or do. "Did she tell you who the father was?"

JJ nodded again. "She said it was a teaching assistant from her school. She said she wasn't forced into it," JJ said.

Emily scoffed. "She's fourteen! It doesn't matter if she consented! It was rape!" Emily yelled.

 **With Aimee.**

Aimee was shaking in the corner of the office. Hotch looked at her. He felt bad for her. "Aimee, I know you consented but you're under the age and therefore its classed as rape," Hotch informed her.

Aimee looked up. "Am I going to get into trouble?" Aimee asked. Hotch shook his head. "Will he get into trouble?"

"He'll be charged with rape," Hotch told her. Aimee began crying again. "This is not your fault. No matter if you wanted to, its still illegal," Hotch said.

Aimee realised that when JJ left the office, she left the door unlocked. Aimee stood quickly and she ran from the office. She couldn't be there anymore.

Aimee ran but before she could get anywhere, she saw her Mom. "With me now."

Emily had taken Aimee into the bathroom. "Why on earth would you have sex? Did you learn nothing from what I told you?" Emily yelled. Aimee was scared.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I was scared and you weren't available. I didn't know what else to do," Aimee sobbed. Emily frowned. She looked at Aimee.

"Did you do this because I wasn't here? You got pregnant on purpose?" Emily asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No, I didn't know that I would. I'm sorry. I never meant it to happen. I'm scared and terrified. I don't know what to do anymore," Aimee said.

Emily realised that Aimee was scared and confused. "Come here," Emily said. She held her arms out for Aimee. Aimee went into her Mom's arms and she cried. "Its gonna be okay sweetie. I'm here for you."

 **Three Days Later!**

Aimee and Emily were going to speak to Elizabeth and inform her of Aimee being pregnant. "I'm scared."

Emily looked over at her daughter. "Look sweetie, I won't pretend that she'll be understanding. She's gonna be fuming and she'll shout but I won't let her upset you," Emily said.

All Aimee could do was nod.

Eventually, they arrived at Elizabeth's. Aimee was shaking. She didn't want to go in there. "Come on. It won't be that bad," Emily said in an attempt to calm her down.

"Yeah right."

They walked in and Aimee squeezed her mother's hand. Emily led Aimee into the living room where Elizabeth was. "Hello Aimee dear," Elizabeth absentmindedly said.

"Hi Gran," Aimee mumbled.

Elizabeth looked up and she noticed that Aimee was shaking and pale. "What's wrong?"

Emily nodded at her daughter. "Mother, sit down," Emily instructed. Elizabeth did and motioned for Emily to speak. "This is going to be hard to hear but it hurt me more," Emily said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Emily, just spit it out."

Emily took a deep breath and she spoke. "Aimee's pregnant."

Elizabeth felt angry. "How could she be so stupid! She's just like you!" Elizabeth yelled. Aimee was in tears. "She's made a stupid mistake! She will be another teenage mother!"

"I'm sorry," Aimee mumbled.

Elizabeth scoffed."Oh, you're sorry?! Sorry for ruining your life?!" Elizabeth yelled.

Emily was getting annoyed. "Calm down mother. Aimee already feels bad enough," Emily said. She could see how upset Aimee was getting and she felt so bad for her daughter. "Aimee, are you okay sweetie?"

"I-I wanna go home," Aimee said. Emily nodded. Aimee ran and got her coat. "I'm sorry Gran. I know I'm a disappointment to the family. I'd understand if you want nothing more to do with me," Aimee mumbled. With that said, Aimee walked to her Mom's car.

 **With Emily.**

Emily glared at her Mother. "Look at what you've done! She feels bad enough as it is and you make her feel so small!" Emily yelled.

"She's taking after you! Pregnant as a teenager!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd throw that back at me! Well guess what, Aimee will have my support! I never had yours!" Emily yelled. Before Elizabeth could speak, Emily got her jacket and went after Aimee.

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Aimee was cuddled up on the couch with her Mom watching Beauty and the Beast. Aimee realised how much things had changed and that she could be sitting on the sofa with her own child in a couple of years. "C-Could I be home schooled?" Aimee asked suddenly.

Emily looked at her daughter. "Why sweetie?"

Aimee sighed. "People are gonna take the mick out of me for being pregnant. I don't want that," Aimee admitted. Emily sighed and held her daughter close.

"Sweetie, you couldn't go back to that school while he's still there so tomorrow, I'll look into private tutor's for you," Emily told her. Aimee nodded and she cuddled deeper into her Mom before she fell asleep. "Night baby girl."

"Night Mommy," Aimee sleepily mumbled.

 **A/N - Well; its 2016!**

 **Q- What should Aimee do with her baby? Keep it or give it up for adoption. OR consider adoption but when she sees her baby she changes her mind.**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review. Also, let me know any ideas you guys have.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

 **A/N - Here's the long awaited update.'**

 **Hope you like xo**

Aimee hadn't seen her Grandmother since she had told her she was pregnant. Emily had tried to be understanding but she was too shocked. Aimee was scared of having the baby. She hadn't been to school in a few weeks. She had been getting private tuition.

That morning, Aimee went downstairs and saw her mum. "I-I don't know if I wanna keep the baby," Aimee mumbled.

"Okay sweetie."

Aimee sat at home alone. Her Mom had gone into the BAU. While at home, Aimee logged onto her Facebook. She saw she had some messages.

 **Alice Turner - heard ur knocked up. Lol Aimee. Messed ur life up.**

 **Ross Andrewson - pregnant at fourteen? Well, pity that kid.**

 **Madison Taylor - OMG! Why didn't you tell me? I'm here for you Aims. Love+Peace'xo**

Aimee deactivated her account. She couldn't have negativity around her. She was terrified of having her baby. All she needed was to feel happy and hopefully she would learn to love the baby.

 **With Emily.**

Emily had been thinking about ways to help Aimee through her pregnancy. She knew her daughter was struggling. "How's Aimee?" JJ asked.

Emily sighed. "She's struggling so much right now. She doesn't know if she wants to keep the baby. She's against abortions but I think she's considering adoption," Emily admitted.

JJ frowned. "She wants to give her baby up?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know J, she's confused about everything."

JJ sighed. "We're all here for her. Whatever she wants," JJ said. Emily smiled in thanks.

 **With Aimee.**

Aimee had been falling asleep all morning. She didn't notice when the neighbour knocked on the door to see if she was okay. Aimee looked at her phone and saw a dozen messages -

 **Aimee, can you tell me you're okay. I'm worried - Mom.**

 **Little Prentiss, call us immediately - Garcia.**

 **Aimee come on now sweetie. Call me now - Mom.**

 **Aimee, your Mom is worried about you now sweetie - JJ.**

Aimee read the rest of the text messages and groaned. Just as she was about to reply, the door opened and Emily ran in with Morgan, Rossi and Hotch. "What the hell are you playing at? Ignoring your phone."

Aimee was trying to not cry. She hated being shouted at. "I'm sorry, I was asleep," Aimee mumbled.

"Seriously Aimee, you're going to send me grey," Emily said.

"Sorry."

Emily was taking Aimee into the BAU so she wasn't alone. Aimee was scared in case everyone judged her. "Do I have to go into there? Everyone will judge me."

"They won't sweetie. I promise."

They arrived at the BAU. Emily took Aimee over to her desk. "Right, you stay here and don't go anywhere," Emily said.

"Where am I truly gonna go?"

Emily rolled her eyes and went to the briefing room.

 **With Emily.**

"Be honest now Em, how's Aimee coping?" JJ asked. Emily sighed.

"I don't think she is. She's just trying to accept that there's something growing inside of her," Emily said.

Rossi smiled sympathetically. "She's fourteen, its going to be difficult for her."

Emily laughed. "I pity myself when the hormonal moments come," Emily said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 **With Aimee.**

Aimee sat at her Mom's desk. She saw the BAU in the meeting. She had the feeling they were talking about her. Aimee suddenly heard a voice in her head. " _They're talking about you. You're a disappointment to them all. You've let them down. How do you feel?"_

Aimee was crying. "Go away. Go away. Go away."

The voice came back. _"We're your only friends now Aimee. You listen to us and we'll make you better."_

Aimee sobbed. She started trying to pull her hair. "GO AWAY!"

 **With Emily.**

The BAU were in the briefing. Suddenly, Emily heard Aimee screaming. Immediately she ran out to her. She saw her daughter trying to pull her hair out. "Aimee, sweetie calm down. Its me."

"Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away!"

Emily tried to hold Aimee down. She couldn't risk her hurting anyone or herself. "Garcia, call 911," Hotch said. He walked over to Aimee. "Aimee, I want you to look at me," Hotch said. When Aimee was looking at him, he continued. "Are you hearing voices? If you are what are they saying?" Hotch asked the young girl.

 _"Say nothing! Remember, we own you Aimee."_

Aimee said nothing. "Aimee."

"There's nothing."

Hotch wasn't convinced. Garcia walked over to him. "They're sending an ambulance. They think she might be schizophrenic," Garcia said.

"Thanks."

The paramedics had arrived. They tried to talk to Aimee but all she kept on saying was "go away."

"We're gonna take Aimee into the ER. They'll be able to diagnose what's wrong with her."

Aimee had been taken into Hospital. Emily had gone with her. "Aimee, what are the voices saying to you?" Emily asked her daughter.

"They're saying nothing! I'm not hearing voices!" Aimee screamed. A doctor ran in and was about to sedate her. "No! They're going to harm it."

"She's pregnant. Don't sedate her."

Aimee had her hands protecting her small baby bump. "Not letting them hurt you. No, no, no, no."

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Aimee had fallen asleep. Emily was waiting for the diagnosis of her daughter. Eventually, the doctor walked in. "Miss Prentiss, we've run some tests on your daughter and from what we can see and from what you've mentioned then your daughter has schizophrenia bi-polar."

Emily nodded. She knew it had to have been something like that. "Is there any medication she can take but she's pregnant so would it be harmful to the baby?" Emily asked.

"There'll be no damage to baby as we've given her a lower dosage up until baby has been born."

Emily sighed. She now knew that the next few months would test Aimee's mental health and make her question everything. The main question being : _**Will she cope?**_

 **A/N - Here's an update. Sorry it wasn't very long.**

 **I'm running low on ideas so if there's anything you have then let me know! I'll dedicate chapters to you!**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this update!**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

 **A/N - I am so sorry for not updating this. I lost all motivation for this. However, I'm back with a new chapter. It won't be very long but I'm hoping you'll still like it.**

 **X-X-X**

Aimee had made her mind up. She was going to give her baby up for adoption. She didn't see a way that she could keep her. Aimee didn't want her Mom to hate her though.

That morning, Aimee woke. She was staying with Garcia while the BAU was on a case. She was missing her Mom like mad but she knew that Emily had a job to do. "Right sweetie-pie. Are you ready for school?" Garcia asked.

"I-I can't go to school, Garcia. I haven't been to school since everyone found out I'm pregnant," Aimee said. She was terrified and knew she didn't want to be in school. "Please."

"I'll see what Momma bear says," Garcia said.

X-X-X

Emily was in the middle of talking to an UnSub when her phone rang. "Hotch, I gotta take this. Its Garcia," Emily said.

Hotch nodded knowing the call was potentially about Aimee. Emily walked outside and answered the call -

Emily - Garcia, is everything alright? Is Aimee okay?

 _Garcia - Little Prentiss is fine Momma Bear. What do I do about her school? She says she doesn't want to go._

Emily - I'm in the middle of sorting out a new school for her. She can't go back to her old school. Keep her with you.

 _Garcia - You got it Momma Bear. Little Prentiss is missing you._

Emily - I'll call her tonight. All being well, I'll be back by tomorrow evening. Tell my baby girl that I love her.

 _Garcia - You got it._

Emily hung up and sighed. She was missing her little girl so much but the team needed her. If she could, then she would leave the BAU and get a regular job but she couldn't do that to the team. They were so much like a family.

X-X-X

Garcia and Aimee arrived at the BAU and they went to her office. "So, your Mom said that she'll call you tonight and that hopefully she'll be home by tomorrow evening."

"I won't hold my breath. I just really want to talk to my Mom. I've made up my mind," Aimee said. She had Garcia looking at her. "I'm giving my baby up for adoption."

Garcia was shocked. She took Aimee's hand. "You sure about that? Giving a baby up for adoption is going to be hard and you might regret it."

"Its what's best for my baby. It needs someone who can love it and give it everything he or she needs. That's not me," Aimee said. She knew telling people was going to be extremely hard but she wanted to be responsible and the best way to give her baby the best possible start.

Garcia pulled the young girl into a hug. "You're doing something that is selfless. You're an amazing girl."

"Everyone will hate me when they realise what I'm doing," Aimee mumbled.

X-X-X

Emily knew that Aimee was struggling with her being gone. She knew it was the first time that she had been gone since she found out her daughter was pregnant. "Em, how's Aimee doing now?" JJ asked.

Emily sighed. "To be honest, I think that she's highly considering adoption for the baby. She thinks she won't be able to handle it," she admitted.

"Poor kid. Maybe we can do something to help her? Baby shower. If we show her that she can love her baby or she won't be alone then she can learn to love her baby and will want to keep it," JJ suggested.

Emily just nodded. It was worth a try.

X-X-X

Aimee was anxiously waiting for her Mom to call. She needed to hear her voice. "Garcia, do you know when my Mom said she was going to call?" Aimee asked.

"She said tonight. Is everything okay?"

Aimee just nodded. She wanted to speak with her Mom.

X-X-X

Aimee was about to head back to Garcia's when she saw her Grandma. "Hello Aimee," Elizabeth said.

"G-Gran. Is everything okay?" Aimee asked. She was shaking as she rememebered the last time she had see her Gran.

Elizabeth smiled. "I've heard your mother is away again. I'd like you to come and stay with your grandfather and I."

Aimee felt worried. She didn't want to stay with her Gran. "I-I'd like to stay with Garcia. I'm happy there," she mumbled.

"That's not appropriate. We need to make some decisions regarding your unborn child," Elizabeth said.

X-X-X

Sooner than expected, Emily and the BAU were on the jet back to Washington. "Well Aimee will be happy," JJ said.

"Yeah. I just wanna hug her until she's begging me to let her go," Emily said. She remembered when Aimee was three and she and Emily made pancakes and she asked about her Father. -

 **Flashback.**

 _"Mommy! Can we make pancakes?" Three year old Aimee asked as she ran into her Mom's room. She was always a happy little girl. "Mommy, I waked now."_

 _Emily opened her eyes to see her little girl bouncing on her bed. "Morning baby girl."_

 _Aimee giggled. "Can we make pancakes? My tummy keeps asking," Aimee told her Mom with a serious voice. "Please."_

 _With a sigh, Emily got out of bed and picked up her daughter. "Come on then sweetie. Let's go and ruin Mommy's kitchen."_

 _"Yay!"_

 _X-X-X_

 _"No Mommy! You going drop them!" Aimee squealed. She didn't want to ruin her pancakes. Her teddy bear Twinkle laid on the work tops covered in pancake mix._

 _"I won't drop them."_

 _Aimee giggled and hugged her Mommy. "Love you Mommy," Aimee said._

 _"Love you too honey._

 _X-X-X_

 _Eventually, Aimee and Emily had made their pancakes. They were cuddled up on the sofa watching Disney movies. "Mommy, do I have a daddy?" Aimee asked._

 _Emily looked at her daughter. "You do have a daddy sweetie but you don't see him."_

 _"He don't love me?" Aimee asked. She was close to crying. She held her teddy close to her. Emily had cleaned it after the pancakes._

 _Emily felt bad. "He does love you sweetheart. He's just very very busy," Emily lied. She pulled her daughter close to her. "You don't need a daddy though baby girl. You got Mommy and you got Twinkle."_

 _"I love you and Twinkle too Mommy. Very lots."_

 _"Love you too. Always."_

 **End Flashback.**

The jet had landed and so Emily and the team got off. They went straight to their cars. All Emily wanted was to see her daughter.

X-X-X

Aimee had refused to go with her Grandmother. She was asleep in Garcia's office. The door opened and Emily came in. "Aimee? Wake up baby."

Aimee opened her eyes and saw her Mom. "Y-You're back?"

"Yeah honey. Let's go home."

X-X-X

 **A/N - Sorry there wasn't any drama in this. There will be next time though.**

 **I'd love if you have any ideas you have. It would mean a lot.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


End file.
